Cassiopée Benoît
by OmbreCendre
Summary: La rentrée à Poudlard d'une petite Sang-Pur. Va-t-elle se faire accepter par Drago Malefoy et sa bande ?


Voici un petit OS avec un OC d'une petite fille qui va à Serpentard ! Les préjugés, la vérité,la peur qu'on éprouve quand on est nouveau…

_Bonne Lecture ! :D_

« SEPENTARD ! »

Ma tête bouillonne, je cherche ma maison du regard, les larmes aux yeux, ma rentrée à Poudlard. Des centaines de regards haineux de 3 tables. Comme si je n'étais qu'un déchet et que l'humanité ne voulait pas de moi. Que j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon manoir. Une seule table hurle de joie et scande mon nom. Des regards de garçons plus grands me détaillent quand je m'approche de ma maison. LA MIENNE. La seule qui m'est acceptée. Leurs regards s'arrêtent sur ma poitrine minuscule qui rougit sous leurs regards pervers. Finalement non satisfaits de la marchandise, ils détournent leurs regards et finissent leurs assiettes d'un air tranquille. J'ai peur. C'est ça ma nouvelle famille ?

Je me dirige vers un coin avec 4 autres élèves de mon âge. Un blond à l'air confiant et sûr de lui, une brune qui le couve du regard, un métis qui rigole chaleureusement et un dernier, plus calme, écoute tranquillement la répartition. J'étire mes lèvres en un modeste sourire puis m'affale sur le banc les larmes aux yeux quand je vois que cela n'a pas attiré leur attention. Une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue que j'essuie rapidement. Il ne faut pas qu'on me prenne pour une simplette, une pouffsouffle ! J'essaie de me donner un air nonchalant et

mange tranquillement une cuisse de poulet en écoutant d'une oreille indiscrète la conversation des 4 enfants avec qui que j'avais essayé de sympathiser, sans grand succès.

« -Moi, mon père, c'est un Mangemort ! déclara fièrement le petit blond. Il avait l'air d'être très vaniteux.

-Moi aussi ! dit la brunette en buvant les paroles du garçon. Elle avait une mine boudeuse et une mèche devant l'œil.

-Moi aussi ! Comme tout Serpentard normalement constitué quoi ! »

Le métis qui avait l'air sympa me parut moins empli de joie de vivre. J'allais apprendre que pour un Serpentard, les meilleures qualités étaient :

-Le nombrilisme

-Des parents mangemort

-Beaucoup d'argent

-Être toujours au-dessus de tout et mieux que tout le monde

Les 4 commandements des Rois de Poudlard. Voilà comment ils se nommaient entre Rois de Poudlard. Mais secrètement, ils savaient que les véritables rois, c'était les Lions, les glorieux et valeureux rouges et ors. Serpentard n'est qu'une façade. Et ils le savent tous. Après tout, le monde n'est-il pas fait que de faux-semblants ?

Je décidais de répliquer :

« -Pas obligatoirement non ! »

3 regards vénéneux se tournent vers moi.

La brune me jauge du regard.

« -Ah oui ? Parce que tu dois faire partie des corniaux qui n'ont pas cette chance, cet honneur !

-Oh que si ! Mes parents, Élizabeth Benoît et Jean Benoît sont de fidèles partisans de Voldem…

-Tais-toi misérable fiente de hibou ! Tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu n'est bonne qu'a lui baiser les pieds ! »

La fille détourna le regard, le métis baissa les yeux et « l'intello », le seul qui écoutait véritablement s'éloigna de Drago Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy. Fils du mangemort dont la maison abrite Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malefoy.

Je connais bien le manoir Malefoy pour y être aller une dizaine de fois, lorsque mes parents avaient des réunions de Mangemort. C'est sombre, glauque, traditionnel, morbide et lugubre. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer Drago Malefoy pour voir s'il ressemblait à son père. Mais à chaque fois que je venais, il était chez des amis. Physiquement…disons qu'il n'est pas le portrait craché de Lucius. Mais intérieurement, il est aussi pourri jusqu'à la moelle que lui. Un Serpentard, un vrai ! Mais il ne me faisait pas peur. Loin de là ! Si ce petit bouffon, ce fils à papa avait décidé de me provoquer, il allait rapidement apprendre qu'une Benoît,

Ça ne s'insulte pas comme ça. Car j'ai hérité du sens de la compétition. Quand on peut être mieux que les autres, on les surpasse. Quand on ne peut pas, on les surpasse comme même.

« -Dis donc face de scrout à pétards, on t'a jamais dit que les filles devaient être traitées comme des reines ?

C'est dans les 10 commandements des Sangs-Purs ça ! »

La brune, qui se nomme Pansy Parkinson, ricana comme une démente :

« -Tu te crois plus forte que Drago ? On t'a jamais dit que le courage, c'est pour les Bouffondors ?

À quoi ça sert d'être sympa et courageux ? Vaut mieux vivre ta vie tranquille et arrêter de jouer les super héros. Salazar l'a bien compris. Alors ferme là. »

J'envoyais une gifle à la descendante Parkinson et Blaise Zabini joua le commentateur pour talk-show télévisé. Il parla à toute vitesse, comme si le million se jouait à l'instant même.

« -Et une baffe magistrale de la part de … Au fait c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? fanfaronna-t-il avec une voix de séducteur.

-Cassiopée,Cassiopée Benoît. »

Le visage du fils Malefoy perdit sa colère et le visage de Pansy se décomposa.

« -C'est,c'est pour ça qu'elle à parler des mangemorts Benoît tout à l'heure,dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. »

Finalement, ils m'accueillir tous à bras ouverts. Drago me proposa une tarte à la mélasse, Pansy un après-midi shopping « pour faire connaissance », Blaise me traita comme une princesse et fut mon garde du corps toute la journée entière. J'u même droit a un baisemain. Et Théo,bah…c'est Théo quoi !

Je vous l'avais dit !

À Serpentards, t'es un enfant de mangemort célèbre…

On te donne autant d'importance qu'on en donne au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? =D


End file.
